blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ribbiroll
“The Earth-Shattering Tyrant” Ribbiroll is a boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing as the mutant boss of Area 4. Physical Appearance Ribbiroll resembles a giant frog. It has a bumpy, orange dorsal side with brown spots, and has a blue ventral side and legs. It has two green compound eyes, two orange antennae, and three blue tails with orange tips. When Ribbiroll consumes four of the red insects, his blue traits become red. General Information Ribbiroll appears as the mutant boss of the Waterworks Area. Defeating it grants Key 1, which allows SOPHIA III and Jason to unlock the doors to access Area 5. Attacks Ribbiroll precedes every attack by performing three hops in the direction of the player (with the exception of the beginning of the battle, where it only hops twice). It can then attack by extending its long tongue, spitting out three bubbles that bounce along the ground, or jumping straight up and crashing downward, causing debris to fall from the ceiling and releasing six red insects. While the red insects are around, Ribbiroll will expand its vocal sac, which blocks any of the player’s shots, and wait for the red insects to approach, repeatedly turning around; when a red insect is close enough to Ribbiroll, it will use its tongue to eat one, restoring some of its health if it lost any at that point; eating four in total will cause Ribbiroll’s blue portion to turn red, after which Ribbiroll will temporarily change attack pattern and gain a new move. Ribbiroll can now make a quick leap into the air and perform a belly flop, sending rubble out from the ground. Ribbiroll will perform the belly flop twice in a row before hopping three times, then performing its belly flop twice again, hopping three times, and then performing either two belly flops and no hops or one belly flop and three hops, after which Ribbiroll will revert to normal. Strategy Ribbiroll’s tongue and bubble attack can be avoided by jumping over them, with hovering/jump boosting acting as additional aid. When Ribbiroll jumps into the air and causes rubble to fall, smaller pieces fall to indicate that a bigger piece is going to fall soon; the big pieces can be destroyed. When these pieces land, red insects will appear, and they will begin to approach Ribbiroll. It is usually beneficial that the player try to get rid of as many of them as possible, otherwise Ribbiroll will be able to heal and/or use more dangerous attacks; Laser Shot and Homing Missiles are useful for getting rid of them, with the former being able to penetrate and hit multiple targets, and the latter not requiring the player to aim; defeating them can also result in Capsules appearing, allowing SOPHIA III to heal or get back energy. However, if Ribbiroll is at low enough health, damaging it should be of higher priority. Ribbiroll’s hopping can be avoided by simply moving away from it (as SOPHIA III is fast enough to be on par with Ribbiroll’s hopping speed), although it is preferable to go under it when it hops, causing it to turn around before performing the next hop; if positioned correctly, the player can move SOPHIA III minimally while avoiding Ribbiroll, making this an opportunity to deal damage instead of simply avoiding being hit. Spark Tackle can also be used as a positioning tool, in addition to dealing damage while being invincible. Rapidly firing Crusher Shots and evading him by going under his hops can make quick work of Ribbiroll, defeating him in less than 15 seconds. Destroyer Mode The strategy remains almost unchanged, however Ribbiroll is now immune to SOPHIA III’s Crusher Shots, meaning the only way to damage it is by using the other Main Weapons or Sub-weapons; Homing Missiles and Spark Tackle are also not available. Laser Shot and Warhead Missiles are the best options, as Laser Shot uses no energy and Warhead Missiles allow for multiple hits to Ribbiroll. As a result of having to charge up shots or spending energy to use Sub-weapons, this battle is much longer than normal, increasing the risk as Ribbiroll has more attack opportunities; as with Central Gear, SOPHIA III is still capped at 8 health. Trivia *Ribbiroll seems to take on the role of the Poisonous Frog in Area 4 and Area 7 of Blaster Master. Both are giant mutant frogs, hop around before attacking, and attack with their long tongues and spit bouncing projectiles from their mouths. When Ribbiroll eats four of the red insects and becomes red, it more greatly resembles the version of the Poisonous Frog fought in Area 7, which is also reflected by its more aggressive behavior and more powerful attacks. Category:Bosses Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Organic Mutants